Tea, Please
by Hetalia-SNK-FMA
Summary: A USUK fic that begins in the beautiful city of Boston, with a rather... interesting move by Alfred. Human names used. Warning for future profanity. Rated T for future profanity.
1. Chapter 1

A warm August day in Boston began quite chilly as winds swept cool ocean air into the city. Alfred F. Jones woke up especially early, in a surprisingly good mood, as he was generally not a morning person. He was up and ready at the crack of ten am, and was out and about, wandering the city.

It had been a long time since he was in Boston, but visiting the city brought back good, and bad, memories. The trees were a lush green, dew shining in the morning sunlight. Everything was perfect.. almost.

Instead of being able to stay out, enjoying the beauty of one of his most renowned cities, Alfred was hosting a world meeting. He frowned at the thought of being cooped up inside on such a beautiful day, when a thought struck him. He could host the meeting outside! It wasn't like anything was accomplished at the meetings, and everyone deserved a break.

He pulled out his phone and sent the message to everyone, meet by the harbor. He grinned to himself and started walking in that general direction, the meeting started at 10:30.

2:30 came faster than expected, and the result of the outdoors meeting was Yao with tree sap in his hair, Francis, Alfred, and Arthur bickering, and Ivan sitting off to the side with an overly cheerful smile on his innocent-looking face.

Alfred's phone alarm went off, alarming him that it was time for the meeting to be over.

"Alright, dudes! Times up, you guys can head out!" He picked his bomber jacket off the ground, brushing it off. It had warmed up pretty quickly, and he had to take it off. "Unless you wanna stick around for a while, I could give you guys a tour!"

Everyone passed on his offer, and all headed their separate ways. Alfred waved at them obnoxiously, before he turned around, looking out onto the harbor. Many of the boats were out on the water, enjoying the nice weather while they could.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the peaceful sounds of the city, but was disrupted by a familiar voice next to him.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" He heard an English accent ask. He opened his eyes, glancing over. Blue eyes met green.

"Yeah, dude." He agreed, smiling. "I'm getting nostalgic. Does that mean I'm becoming an old man?"

"Oh no. That's only the beginning." Arthur mused, smiling softly.

"Hey Artie? How've you been?"

"I thought I told you not to call me that childish name." He replied coldly, glaring over at Alfred. "And I've been fine, thank you for asking. How are you, love?"

"I'm great, dude! It's warm out!" He grinned, "Even here! Usually it's kinda cold, just like you Artie!"

"I'm not cold!" Arthur replied, bitterly. "And don't call me that!"

"Aww~ But it's cute!"

"I don't care if it's cute. It's childish and it's not my real name. I prefer to be called Arthur, if you don't mind."

"Fine, dude."

"Thank you."

"Hey Artie?"

"Not my name."

"Do you know how I like my men?"

Arthur sighed, glancing over at Alfred. "No. How, love?" He asked, tiredly.

"Just like my tea."

"And how is that, love?"

"THROWN IN THE BOSTON HARBOR!" Was Alfred's reply, before he ever so gracefully tackled Arthur, bringing them both down into the chilly depths of the Boston Harbor. The splash of the two hitting the water muffled the sound of the profanities being spewed from Arthur's mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred giggled to himself, treading water. He kept an arm around Arthur, who was red faced and yelling curses at the top of his lungs.

"...YOU'RE SUCH A…" It just kept going. "WHY DID YOU PUSH ME IN THE BLOODY HARBOR YOU LITTLE PIECE OF.."

"Okay, okay dude. Calm down. I'm the hero dude!"

"YOU'RE THE EXACT OPPOSITE OF A FUCKING HERO! YOU PUSHED ME IN THE GODDAMN HARBOR!"

"Yeah, but I'm holding you up right here, 'cause you're really not good at swimming. I'd expect better from a former pirate, to be honest."

"I CAN SWIM JUST FINE. JUST LET ME GO, YOU GIT!"

"Hmm~ No. C'mon, I'll bring you back to my house, and you can get all dried off!"

"NO! I REFUSE TO GO WITH YOU, YOU PIECE OF SH-!"

Alfred clamped a hand over Arthur's mouth. "There are children around, Artie. That's not very gentlemanly, is it?"

"Oh bugger off. Fine."

Alfred grinned, pulling Arthur with him as he swam back. He helped Arthur out of the water, smiling at Arthur's scowl.

"Why did you do that?" Arthur asked, glaring at Alfred.

"'Cause I thought it would be funny! Plus your hair looks extra cute when it's wet." He grinned innocently, turning to walk down the road.

Arthur was glad that Alfred missed the red blush blossoming on his cheeks. He scoffed, "No it doesn't. And what's your plan? We're just going to walk down the street sopping wet like this?"

"Yep! That's basically it! Don't worry, my house isn't too far from here, so we won't have to go far!" He ignored the weird looks they were getting, while Arthur looked down at the ground.

"You really are an idiot. And what am I going to change into? Or is your plan just to keep me in freezing wet clothes?"

"No dude! You can wear some of my clothes! I'm a hero, I wouldn't make you stay in those!"

"Oh, wonderful. Your clothes are going to be huge on me." Arthur grumbled.

"Cheer up, dude! I'll throw your clothes in the dryer, they should be dry in about an hour!"

"Fine." He crossed his arms, glad that he would have a dry outfit in just a few minutes.

They arrived at Alfred's house shortly after, Alfred had one in many major cities of his country. It was so he could call his country as a whole home, not just one city in his country. He liked the idea of that.

Once they walked in the door, Alfred walked off to get towels and clothes for Arthur. He came back and gave them to the Englishman, telling him to change in the bathroom that's just left of the whale.

Arthur sighed, walking to the bathroom and changing quickly, putting a towel on his head to cover up the messy blond mop he called hair. He walked back out only to have his clothes ripped from his hands and replaced with a blanket, as Alfred rushed off to throw the wet clothes in the dryer. When he returned, he was wearing dry clothes, but his hair was still dripping with water.

"So, dude, what do you wanna do?" Alfred asked, settling himself on the large sofa.

Arthur sighed and sat on the opposite end of the couch, wrapping the blanket around himself.

"I'm not quite sure, I definitely do not want to go out wearing these clothes. They're much too large for me." Arthur replied.

"Artie! We should totally watch a scary movie!" Was Alfred's suggestion.

"Absolutely not! They're cheesy and far fetched, not to mention unrealistic." Arthur huffed in reply.

"Oh? Are you scared?~" Alfred asked, smirking slightly.

"I am not scared!"

"I don't believe you."

"Fine then, put on the bloody movie!"

Alfred grinned in victory, standing up and putting in one of his horrible Hollywood 'horror' movies.

"Don't worry dude, if you get scared, I'm the hero! I'll protect you!"

One hour and thirty five minutes later, Alfred was clinging onto Arthur with all of his strength, while the Englishman struggled to breathe.

"Alfred, dear… Please… Let go of me…" He managed to wheeze out.

"But dude! It's so scary! I mean... I'm protecting you! Heroes don't get scared!" Nervous laughter ensued.

"Of course, dear." Arthur replied sarcastically. "Whatever you say." He added, followed by a roll of his eyes.

Alfred pouted. "It's pretty late dude, do you wanna just stay the night?" Smooth move, Alfred. He had too much pride to admit he got nightmares, even though Arthur already knew.

"Erm.. Fine." Arthur reluctantly agreed, knowing full well that Alfred would freak out at around midnight.

"Sweet, dude! We could watch another movie, maybe a Disney one or something! Or if you wanna just go to bed, then you can stay in the guest room!"

"Eh.. What could be the harm in one more movie?"

About 45 minutes into Mulan and Arthur was out like a light, his head resting on the armrest of the couch as he was curled up in a large blanket. Alfred found the scene quite adorable, although Arthur would most likely disagree if he voiced his opinion. He decided to keep quiet, and before the movie ended, he too was asleep, sprawled out across the couch.


End file.
